Gravitation
by angrylightning
Summary: Squall Leonhart,lyricist and vocalist of the begginers' band 'The Eagles' is told by Cloud Strife, the most succesful author, that he has zero talent. Squall starts to hate him however, he can't help but to be attracted to Cloud's mysterious past. CxL RxS
1. Fateful First Encounter

Hello everyone.

This is my first fanfic so go easy on me.

**Disclaimer:** Well this fanfic is based on the anime Gravitation, as you'll notice. You can say that this is gravitation kh version lols. There are some dialogues which have been taken from the anime, but many things will probably be changed in the future chapters. Also the title 'Fateful First Encounter' is the name of the first episode of gravitation, therefore it's not mine. Of course I don't own anything!

**Pairings: **CloudxSquall(Leon), RikuxSora and others later.

**Full Summary:** Squall Leonhart is the lyricist and vocalist of a beginners' band named 'The Eagles'. Cloud Strife is the most successful author there is. When Cloud reads Squall's lyrics and tells him that he has 'zero talent', Squall starts to hate him. However, Cloud has a really mysterious past, something that attracts the brunet and will cause him big troubles.

_**GRAVITATION**_

FATEFUL FIRST ENCOUNTER

A brown haired boy with grey blue eyes, wearing a yellow shirt without sleeves ending a little bit above his belly, grey shorts which showed off his creamy white legs, a white jacket and with a bag on his back was walking—no, wait—was RUNNING as fast as he could, passing hundreds of people on his way that were going to their work. Squall looked at his watch without reducing his speed. Damn! He was at least half an hour late! He was supposed to meet Riku and Mr. Sanak (aka Axel) at 9.00, not 9.30—okay, 9.45...! Squall started running faster, stumbling into many people on his way. Oh well, the good thing was that he was in a good mood today... humming while running wasn't his forte!

* * *

"Well, for my last question," said a beautiful woman with black hair and deep brown eyes. "I want to know from the members of ASK..." the reporter continued fixing her glasses "How do you feel about your new album? Are you satisfied with it?"

"No," Kadaj Reuned, the lead singer of the new and already very popular band ASK, answered. "That was just the beginning. We are ambitious. We will never be satisfied. Being satisfied means it's the end."

Tifa was looking at the silver haired man with wide eyes. ASK, with Kadaj Reuned as lead singer, Yazoo Nite as guitarist and Loz Bikders as drummer, was a relatively new band which had gained so many fans that many believed it would be the new "Nittle Grasper" as they put it

Nittle Grasper was the #1 band in the whole world, with lead singer the sexy Tidus Blitzers, and two keyboarders, Vaan Tomashi and Selphie Tilmitt. The band had broken up 3 years ago, since each one of the members decided to give their private life a little more attention than before. However, the band's songs and albums still remained #1 in sales. Nittle Grasper was a band which was able to stay #1 forever!

However, ASK, the new "Nittle Grasper," although not giving that high hopes that will manage to surpass Nittle Grasper, was still considered the new "Nittle Grasper" because it'd probably become the #2 band in the world if it continued like this. It was really amazing how many things ASK had managed to achieve in such a short time.

After one or two minutes, Tifa managed to snap out of her surprise and broke contact with Kadaj's smiling face. She chuckled and continued, "You aren't satisfied with Vaan Tomashi as your producer, and with such good sales."

It was true that Vaan Tomashi, after the break up of Nittle Grasper, became the president of N-G records, and a renowned producer, the best actually. His talents were truly amazing. Not only was he the best keyboardist, but also the best producer.

Thinking of this, Tifa went on. "It seems that you have passion. I like that," she said smiling. The band of the three sexy silver haired men smiled back at her. "Pretty good, aren't they?" she asked the man behind the couch she was sitting on.

"That's a good thing to hear from you, Tifa-san," a blond man with light brown eyes, wearing a black hat and a black coat with grey fur answered. Vaan walked to stand next to Tifa, having his eyes closed, his hands in the coat's pockets and a smile on his pretty face.

"Aren't you being too modest for such a charismatic producer?" Tifa asked Vaan with a smile and then turned her attention back to the band. "I'm looking forward to your upcoming live concert. This will be your first big concert, yes?"

"Yes. It will be a huge success," Kadaj answered with confidence.

"Right on!" Loz said looking at the photograph who was taking pictures of the band.

"Yes!" Yazoo followed.

"Hmm, and the guest band will be..." Tifa wondered aloud looking over her notebook "...The Eagles? Who are they?"

"Ah! They are managed by Axel Sanak from our company."

"And? Are they any good?" Tifa asked with a smile.

"Well...We will have to see," Vaan replied with a smile on his face.

"Okay, then I'm looking forward to it," Tifa said and got up. After thanking the band and having a word with Vaan about them, she left the building, the photographer following behind her. Tifa put out her glasses when they reached the car and the smile on her face vanished.

"Ha?" Reno noticed that Tifa looked sad... oh well, the reason was obvious to him. After all, he already knew. " Tifa!"

The black haired woman was taken aback and looked at her coworker. She had been lost in her thoughts again ha...? "Are you thinking of _him_ again?"

"Don't bother yourself with me!" Tifa snapped. Reno was a good guy but...well it wasn't any of his business.

The redhead rolled his eyes and got into the car. There was no hope in persuading her to give up on _that _guy. BILLIONS of women and men didn't; why would Tifa? Reno couldn't help feeling sorry for her though. She was a good person and he cared for her. He wished a good guy would show up and make her forget about _him_.

* * *

"Oi!" Axel looked at Squall running towards them with a... smile(?) on his face!? Anyway, he didn't really care if he cared for the kid to death, or if the kid was really pretty and he didn't hit pretty boys or pretty girls, HE WOULD DEFINITELY HIT HIM! ...Or, well, maybe not...

"Squall! You're late!" Riku said, sounding a little pissed. Well, he had the right to be; Squall had been late for almost an hour! Damn...

"Sorry!" Squall said but didn't really mean it. He was smiling instead of showing a guilty face or anything.

Riku smiled but Axel did NOT.

15 minutes later

"I was going to meet with the company president. I was going to show him one or two songs that you have written. You could finally be seen. It might finally have been your big break. All in one shot!"

Squall had started feeling sleepy. Damn...Axel hadn't stopped talking NON-STOP for fifteen minutes now! All about the same thing... The president, Squall's chance for a career, The Eagles' chance for career, Squall's awesome voice but not very good lyrics... It was obvious that Squall had a really good voice but he didn't want to sing other songs than The Eagles', which he was writing. But the point was that if someone gave 100 to Squall for his voice, he would also have to take a –10 to his lyrics.

Riku also had talent at playing his guitar but he too was only interested in the band his best friend and he had created. Squall's dream was actually to surpass the GREAT Tidus Biltzers and Nittle Grasper and although he wasn't working very hard, Riku was sure that he could do it. At least, someday he would.

Meanwhile, Axel's " lecture" to Squall was going on and on while the redhead himself was marching up and down the street in front of the stairs Squall and Riku were sitting on. But neither of them was truly paying attention to him. Riku was drinking his Pepsi while Squall had started having a headache.

"This was the plan that... that... you just ruined!" Axel finally turned to the two friends.

"Axel-san, aren't you exaggerating a little? Squall's been a little stressed lately," Riku asked coolly.

"Really?! I don't see him stressed at all! More like awfully relaxed!"

"Eh? Oh come on... We don't like to be ordered around"

"We have no choice!" Axel burst in front of Riku's sexy face making almost spill his Pepsi. "As you can see the new song is not doing well at all."

Riku looked at the direction Axel had started pointing at...! _'Oh, well, of course it's not doing well at all since Squall is sleeping...'_

"SQUALL-KUN!!" Axel was on the verge of tears.

"Eh?" the brunet murmured opening one grey-blue eye.

* * *

Squall and Riku were sitting in a restaurant eating their lunch. Squall was feeling pretty tired but he was hungry too. Riku, on the other hand, was listening to the music they had composed for the song Squall had just written and was reading the lyrics—wait, the _half-written_ lyrics. Squall hadn't finished the song yet.

"As I thought, you've kinda rushed it. It's not very good," he said to his friend with a knowing smile and showing him the lyrics.

"Whatever," Squall replied, pissed, while eating his hamburger.

"Anyway I hope you finish it soon. Squall... Were you late on purpose?"

"The truth is..."

"Hmm?" Riku said, urging him to continue.

"I feel a little scared," Squall confessed with his head looking at the floor.

"You? Scared?"

"Yeah! I mean, I don't think we're ready for this..." Squall said with a serious face and a "you know I'm right" look.

"Oh my, oh my."

"Whatever... Anyway, it's wonderful that Axel-san is taking such good care of us. And Vaan-san is an awesome producer. He was in Nittle Grasper after all. Still..." Squall trailed off, sipping his coffee.

"You should find a companion."

"Eh?"

"And I mean a guy or a girl. Actually it'd be better if you found a handsome, cool guy, older than you who will be able to take care of you. You won't have a problem with most men being bisexual, many being gay and your looks. I mean who wouldn't want to fuck you?"

"RIKU!"

"What?" the silver-haired man chuckled.

"What the heck are you saying you bastard!? That's not our subject!"

"For your own mental stability," Riku said seriously.

"Eh?" Squall seemed more relaxed now. Had Riku been worrying about him that badly?

"I trust you. And I think you are really talented. You have an awesome voice, you always feel what you're singing and pass the message to those around you with great ease. It's like you were born to be a singer. You believe in your dreams and you do try so hard to accomplish them. But you probably feel frustrated sometimes. At least give it some thought." Riku smiled and stood up to leave.

"Riku"

"Hmm?" Riku turned to face his best friend.

"Isn't it good enough? Aren't I good enough?"

"Eh?"

"Talent, I mean. I have a talent for this...Right?"

Riku smiled. "Well then, I'll see you later. Don't be late." Riku waved and walked out of the store.

Squall smiled. Riku had already answered his question.

* * *

21.00. He had met up with Riku to practice and he was exhausted after singing for five hours. His throat even hurt a little. The practice was supposed to last four hours, but he insisted on singing for another hour or so. Riku had work to do so he couldn't stay any longer.

Squall sighed as he walked down a deserted path to reach his home. The things Riku had told him earlier had put him to thought. Not that he wouldn't make the bastard pay for what he had said!

_"Who wouldn't want to fuck you?" _Riku's words were ringing in his head. But he couldn't be mad at Riku.

Squall stopped walking and looked at the full of stars sky.

"Innate talent," he murmured to himself. "Reasonable effort. But, that's not enough for success." He searched in his shorts' right pocket and picked up the half-made song he had written. "A guy, huh?" he wondered, remembering Riku's words about him needing to find a companionship and preferably an older guy. "Just...maybe..." he said half smiling.

While he was gazing at the lyrics and replaying Riku's words in his head, the wind blew harder and the piece of paper he was holding left his hands. "Oh shit!" Squall started running trying to reach the paper when he suddenly stopped. A really handsome man was standing half a meter away from him and was... READING HIS LYRICS!? Squall's eyes widened. The man was half a head taller than him with spiked blond hair. He was wearing a suit and had a cigarette on his lips.

"Is this your writing?" the blond man asked and his eyes met Squall's. Squall's voice caught in his throat. He wasn't the type to be easily frightened or shocked but this stranger with his sex—WAIT NO!—deep voice was giving him the chills!

"Ah...eh...ah...y-yeah," Squall said trying to find his cool.

"Worse than an elementary school student," the blond man murmured loud enough for Squall to hear while looking back at the paper in his hands. The younger boy's eyes widened. What the...? "You shouldn't try to write love songs with your lack of skill."

_'What the-?!'_ The blond man continued walking, not before he let the piece of paper flow in the air. Squall's eyes widened even more. _'That bastard!'_ He wanted to reach the paper with his lyrics on it but he couldn't, the things that asshole had just said.

Squall was so shocked that he didn't notice the stranger stopping next to him until he heard his deep voice again. "You've got zero talent. Give it up," he said, without even looking at Squall. Then he put the cigarette back in his mouth and started walking away.

Squall caught a glimpse of the other's eyes. They had the colour of the sky...

After some seconds, Squall found the energy to turn around and look at the blond man walking away. "You—You bastard! You didn't have to say that! And even if you didn't like it or if you're right you could at least give the paper back to me you ASSHOLE!!" The blond man didn't even stop at Squall's words. Squall clenched his fist. He knew that he didn't have a talent at writing lyrics but this was TOO MUCH! "YOU—" He went to catch up with the blond ASSHOLE but the ringing of his phone stopped him. "Wha—" He picked up his phone and answered. Even without looking at the screen to see who it was, he knew.

"Damn it, Squall! You told me you wouldn't be late! You should have been here half an hour ago! What's the matter with you!? You DO know how— Squall?" his sister had stopped shouting and had said his name in a very gentle and worrying tone. "Are you ok? You didn't even talk back to me."

"Ah... Yeah, Paine, I'm fine. Sorry. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Bye."

"Wait Sq—" Paine looked at the phone in her hands. Her brother had hung up.

Normally she would be really pissed at him, but she knew that something was wrong. She swore that if she found out who had hurt her brother, she would KICK THEIR ASS. Paine sighed and put the phone back in its place.

Squall was everything to her. Even though he was the older than her, she was the one who was more protective. Not that Squall wasn't, he was A LOT actually, but she was even more.

* * *

"Not!"

"Not!"

"Not completed yet!?" Axel shouted with tears gathering up his beautiful eyes and started panicking running up and down the hall. Riku and Squall were sitting on the couch. Squall had his legs on the couch and was hugging them. The redhead stopped panicking and talked calmly at Squall. "Well, I don't mean to scold you, but if you don't hurry up, then I can't get you promoted. I don't deserve being a manager! Only one thing to do. Please forgive me for letting you down!" Axel said and rushed to the window and opened it ready to jump.

"OI! Axel-san!" Squall and Riku ran and stopped him. Okay, he hadn't stopped panicking. Axel was trying to jump but the two friends were holding him back. Oh, well, Axel praised Vaan Tomashi and wanted to please him; not tell him that Squall was slacking or didn't have the inspiration.

"No, that's not it! Something happened yesterday," Squall explained.

"Yesterday? After I left?" Riku asked worried. "What?" he said, releasing his hold on Axel and turning his whole attention to Squall.

"Well..." Squall said with a sad face, also releasing his hold on Axel, which caused the redhead to fall from the window.

Of course nothing happened to him. They all knew that they were on the first floor. But still, Squall and Riku didn't want to let him 'jump' that easily.

"It was seen," Squall continued "By an idiot. He was an asshole to me!"

"Wait, wait! What was seen?" Riku asked his friend.

"The lyrics, Riku! I'm talking about the lyrics! The lyrics for the new song!" Squall told Riku and Axel exactly what happened the night before.

"Don't you think he was an ASSHOLE!?" the brunet asked when he finished.

"Eh. Was that all?" Axel asked finally getting up and jumping inside the building through the open window.

"What do you mean 'was that all!?'"

"N-N-Nothing! He he." Squall was really scary.

"Relax Squall," Riku said calmly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN RELAX!?"

"Relax. I don't think it would have affected you that much if someone else had said it."

"Wh-What do you mean by that!?"

"I mean that you're not the kind of person to be affected by what others may say. Still, this man's words affected you THAT much that you didn't even complete the song."

Squall's eyes widened and the angry look faded from his face. Riku was right. Why was he affected that much by what that guy had said...? Sure, he would have still been angry if someone else had said it in that way, but... not that much...

"You know what?" Riku said "That guy acts just like Tidus Blitzers. Talented people aren't always polite."

"Tidus Blitzer is something else. Don't compare that ASSHOLE with him!"

Riku chuckled. "Okay, okay, just forget about the whole incident."

"That's not it!"

"Eh?"

"It felt like he hated me even though that was the first time I ever saw him in my life."

"You shouldn't be worrying about that," Axel told him gently.

"I'm not worrying about it!" Squall exclaimed with an angry glare.

"Yeah sure..." Riku and Axel said ironically at the same time.

"Whatever! ...I just want to find him and beat him 'til he apologizes to me!"

"You are definitely worrying about it," Riku commented.

"Yes you are," Axel sighed.

* * *

Squall was walking home. Damn! He did worry about it, didn't he... Whatever. Not only was that jerk still in his mind, but it was also raining a whole lot and he didn't have an umbrella. Neither did Riku and Axel, whom had also taken their ways home running. Squall sighed. Paine would surely yell at him for not hurrying to get back home in such bad weather.

**Flashback**

"Forget about it, this isn't time for something like that," Riku advised him after Axel had left.

"But I can't!"

"Eh?"

"I can't get it out of my head. That jerk, cool guy!" Squall murmured.

"Cool!?"

"Eh...? AH! No! Whatever! See ya Riku gotta go!" Squall said in a hurry and left.

**End Flashback**

_'Cool...? No way...'_

"Oh! What a cool car!" someone from the so many people around him in the street said.

Squall looked indifferently at the car some people around him were looking with amazement at. "Ah!" It couldn't be. Inside the car was...he could faintly see that...that... "Jerk!" Squall exclaimed and ran towards the road. The cars had just started moving again. There was no way he'd let that bastard get away again! He stopped in the middle of the road and shouted, "STOP!!"

The driver stopped the car by turning the wheel fast so that he didn't hurt the brunet. The other cars stopped all the same, some lightly crashed with the others. The people in the street were looking shocked at the crazy youth. Horns and whispers filled the street. The driver of the car Squall had tried to stop got out and glared at the youth.

"If you want to run in front of cars, choose another car. You little brat," the blond man hissed. Squall returned the glare for all he was worth. The blond man ignored the horns and the whispers and took a good look at the... brat. He was really an eyeful... "Get in"

"Eh?" Squall was taken aback. Wha—

"I said get in," the blond man repeated, more harshly this time. Squall's blood froze. The jerk's eyes... they were like daggers on his body. He didn't know exactly why but he did as he was told. The blond man got also in the car and continued driving without sparing a second glance at the brunet.

"Wher—" Squall stopped talking at once. The blond had just needed to glare deadly at the brat for him to shut up.

Squall looked back in front of the road and he though he'd die when the blond man harshly ordered, "Put your seatbelt on."

Squall just did so. He didn't even dare to look at the jerk again. He almost regretted that he got into the car. Now he almost wanted to just run. Almost...

After ten or so minutes, which seemed like an eternity to Squall, the blond man parked his car in front of a big house. It probably had four or so big apartments in it. It had two floors. It was obvious that only rich people were living inside it.

Squall was looking at it and as he was lost in his thoughts, he breathed sharply when the jerk spoke again. "Get out damn brat."

"I'm not a—" Again that harsh glare... damn.

He, too, glared at people, but he was sure that if his glare meant 100 death, this man's glare meant 10000 death.

He gulped and did as he was told. The blond man needed only to look at the brat to make him realize that he wanted him to follow. They got into the building and into the elevator. Squall didn't glance even once at the blond man, not even when he felt his icy glare on him. The time during which they were in the elevator seemed a lot longer than it really was to Squall. He was feeling really uncomfortable. He was feeling the other's eyes examining his body. It was like... it was like he was undressing him with his eyes.

Squall thanked God and let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding once he heard the ring of the elevator and its doors opened. The brunet hurried to get out of it, as if he was scared that the doors would close once again and he would have to stay longer in such a close quarters with the stranger.

The blond man smiled, but it was a half smile, which the brat didn't seem to notice. He put the keys out of his pocket and opened the door to his apartment. Then he motioned for the brat to pass, which he reluctantly did, and closed the door without locking it behind him. "Sit on the couch"

Squall flinched at the once again cold voice but did as he was told. He though of telling the jerk that he would wet his couch if he sat on it, but on second thought, the damn blond deserved it.

The older man then made his way to one of the rooms closing the door behind him. Squall was left waiting in the living room alone.


	2. News And Hidden Emotions

Hello everyone

Hello everyone.

This is my first fanfic so go easy on me.

**Disclaimer:** Well this fanfic is based on the anime Gravitation, as you'll notice. You can say that this is gravitation kh version lols. There are some dialogues which have been taken from the anime, but many things will probably be changed in the future chapters. FF characters that are not in kh will also make an appearance, some have already such as Vaan, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Reno. Of course I don't own anything!

Also a BIG THANKS to my beta, to the ones who read and/or faved, reviewed it. This being my first story, I'm very happy and grateful.

**Pairings: **CloudxSquall(Leon), RikuxSora and others later.

_**GRAVITATION**_

**NEWS AND HIDDEN EMOTIONS**

Cloud Strife returned to the living room, now wearing a simple t-shirt and blue jeans, and looked at the beautiful 'brat.' This boy was strange and annoying… no matter how handsome he was. He wanted to get rid of the child as soon as possible. He didn't have time to deal with him. Yet… he was the one who had brought him to his home, of all places. He didn't know why he did that… Anyway, the stupidity had been done; he just had to deal with it now.

He lit up a cigarette and stared at the nearby wall. "Why did you do this, huh? Wanted to commit suicide that much?"

"What!?" Squall stood up from the couch looking furiously at the blond. "Of course not! I just wanted to beat your sorry ass for your rudeness!"

"My rudeness?" Cloud turned and looked at the brunet who froze but continued glaring at him. "You ran in front of my car; what did you want me to tell you!? 'Well done that I was almost killed!?'"

"I don't mean that you asshole! I mean your words at the park!" The blond looked at him curiously. _'What the?'_ Squall thought _'Don't tell me he doesn't remember!'_

"The park? What park, you idiotic brat? This was the first time I've seen you."

"What!? First of all, stop calling me a brat! My name's Squall! Want me to spell it for you!? You talked too bad to me that time in the park! It was only a few days ago! Don't tell me you don't remember!"

"I don't. And what? When someone talks bad to you, you go and commit suicide by running in front of cars?"

"It wasn't—" Cloud chuckled. Squall's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it! The stupid blond was laughing! Laughing at him! He usually didn't give a damn about what others might think or say. He didn't care. Something about this man gave him the creeps, but most of all he was getting on his nerves!

Squall ran at the blond and pushed him into the wall, his right hand raised ready to give him a punch. He expected the other to shout at him, hit him or maybe only glare at him but the blond just… smiled? The blond acted as if he was expecting that kind of reaction. He just put the cigarette back in his mouth and continued smoking. The only difference was that he was now smiling.

Squall didn't know what 'hit' him. The one moment he had the older man pushed against the wall and the next he was found with his back on the floor with both his hands held above his head. The blond was holding them there with only his left hand and with his cigarette still on his right hand.

"You think you can beat me? A little brat like you…" Cloud moved closer to the brunet, so close that their lips were almost touching.

Squall was looking helplessly at him. The next words were the coldest and most harsh he had ever heard.

"One with zero talent doesn't even deserve to be in here."

* * *

"No."

"But—"

"Axel!"

The redhead was shocked by Vaan's reaction. The president was usually calmer. Damn that brown haired brat! He was definitely going to hit him for not having completed the song already! It was like he didn't want Axel to help him shine! And that kid had potential!

"I'll sign ASK," Vaan said and finished with a smile. "I'm sorry."

"AXEL!" The two of them turned to look at the door which was burst opened.

"R-Riku!" The sexy silver haired boy was at the door, panting and apologizing to Vaan Tomashi at the same time.

"T-Take a breath! Riku are you ok?"

"I'm… fine!" Riku was acting like he had come running from the next town. Axel was wondering if the boy would faint.

"Mr. Hiroshi." Riku looked up at Vaan to see him looking at him with a rather strict look. This look was replaced with a warm smile however and the following kind words "Please, take a breath."

"N-No… I have to go… We have to rehearse… But..." Riku put out a paper and extended his hand. Axel's face lit up. "The lyrics are here."

Vaan stood up and congratulated them.

"That was close, Sanak-san."

Both Riku and Axel smiled in triumph.

* * *

The rehearsal was not good. Riku could tell that something was bothering his friend. Axel was pretty pleased though. He seemed to realize how stressed Squall was and he was happy that he had performed so well. He could do much better, but it was good for now.

They were sitting now, taking a break while Axel was switching channels on TV. Nothing interesting for now.

"What's up?" Riku asked Squall.

The brunet didn't answer. He was going to kill that asshole. After those rude words of him, he had just pushed him off him and ran out of the house. Not to mention, he had lied about not remembering their encounter at the park.

"That sexy asshole." Wait a sec, did he just say sexy? Out loud?

"So that's our problem. Oh God, I can't believe you. You're thinking of him again. Maybe this means something…"

Squall glared at his friend. He hadn't told Riku about the events that occurred the previous night. Well, he had to fill him and Axel in then, didn't he?

15 minutes later

"What!? The guy really _is _an asshole!"

"See? I told you so."

"He was really cold, that's true," Axel added.

"Whatever." Squall rolled his eyes. He had to stop thinking about that asshole.

"So what's his name?" Riku asked

"I don't want to ta— I don't know."

"What!?" Riku and Axel were both stunned. So many things had happened yesterday and Squall hadn't thought of asking the mysterious blond his name?

"Well, does he know your name? No, right?"

Squall looked at Axel. Oh shit. "...He does."

The looks he received were that of 'you really are insane.'

"Oh, fuck you both." Squall thought about leaving when he saw the asshole on... TV? The sexy blond man was being interviewed by none other than Tifa Lockhart herself, the third best reporter in the world. That woman was a genius. Who was he? "Ah… Th-That man!"

"Hmm?" Axel looked at the TV. "Oh, that's Cloud Strife."

"Who?"

Again those looks.

"I'm not crazy. I don't know him."

"You're kidding right?" Riku asked. At the glare both he and Axel received, Riku sighed and explained, "He's the number one novelist in the world! He writes mostly love novels, yaoi and straight stuff. Although he's quite a ladies' and youths' man, he is said to be rather cold."

"He's quite the mysterious young man. No one knows many things about his past. Most don't know anything, and that includes Tifa Lockhart. Only his family know, and…Vaan Tomashi"

"Vaan Tomashi? I didn't know that," Riku said, amused.

"Yeah… I kind of heard… It's said that he's also in love with our blond."

"You're kidding; Vaan Tomashi is in love with him?"

"Him and most people. He's handsome, you've got to admit."

"He's also sarcastic and doesn't give attention to anyone easily. His smile is rare, like yours Squall. You seem a bit like each other if you ask me." Riku turned to his friend to find him frozen in place, as if someone had stopped his blood from running through his body. "Squall!"

"Squall-kun!"

"Hey pal, what's up?"

"Are you not feeling well, Squall-kun?"

Riku took his glass of cold water. "Riku what are you do—" Axel gasped when Riku threw the water to Squall. The silver haired boy was so going to die. To their surprise Squall didn't look furious, nor did he glare at them. He snapped out of it though.

The brunet looked around and then at the two men like a lost puppy. "Ask me the last question you asked me again?"

Riku looked puzzled. "Ahh…you're kidding, right?"

"Not that one."

"What? What was that asshole's name?"

Axel's beautiful green eyes widened. Squall couldn't mean…

"Cloud Strife."

* * *

Squall was walking without really knowing where he was going. He just went where his feet were taking him. Riku had offered to give him a ride with his bike and Axel had offered to walk him home, but he had refused. After a lot of coaxing from Mr. Sanak, who knew that Squall needed some time alone, Riku had 'let' him go for a walk _after_ he had made the brunet promise him to call him when he got home.

The brunet stopped walking and looked around. He didn't know where he was. Great. His eyes fell onto a building rather familiar. Squall stopped breathing for a moment and ran to the building. He took a big breath and looked at the names of the inhabitants listed.

Squall's heart stopped. There it was.

'_Cloud Strife.'_

He gritted his teeth and punched the wall nearby. He couldn't believe that he had come here by instinct. This was completely ridiculous. What the heck!? What the hell was wrong with him!?

"What are you doing here?" Squall turned to see an angry blond and ocean blue eyes staring at him. "Brat."

"You asshole! Stop it already!"

"You're the one who came here."

"How do you know I came here for you?"

Cloud lifted an eyebrow.

"Listen…" Squall said "Cloud Strife, I didn't know who you were as unbelievable as this might sound to you. I have a concert. On the 17th, at Zepp Tokyo, so come and hear me singing. If you continue saying such rude things, well, it's your opinion and you have every right to, but _after_ the damned concert!"

Cloud just looked at him. Squall was starting to get pissed. He didn't like the way the other looked at him. It was like he wanted to…The brunet shook his head and opened his mouth to talk again when the door of the building opened and a very beautiful blond woman came out.

"Cloud, wait! Just hear me for a second, please—" The blonde paused and looked at Squall. She had blue eyes and wore a green skirt and a green top. Her hair reached a little under her shoulders and she had a strict look on her face; it was like she was scanning him.

"Who is he?" she asked the blond man.

"Well, let's go Squall." Cloud winked at him and the brunet thought he was going to have a heart attack. What the…?

"He's my date."

"WHAT!?" both Squall and the blond woman exclaimed.

"Oh, come on, don't be shy. He's a little shy for going out with _the_ Cloud Strife.

Squall felt like killing the blond. He didn't give a fuck about going out with the so wonderful, as they called him, Cloud Strife. He couldn't care less. He was sure he was going to be slaughtered by billons of men and women for this, but he didn't want Cloud Strife. He could do whatever he wanted—as long as that didn't insult him, of course—for all he cared.

The blond went and hugged the brunet as he received a questioning look from Quistis. The blonde knew him very well and she knew he didn't care for anyone enough to be that sweet to them. Because for Cloud to smile and hug his boyfriend or girlfriend in front of others in such a way was… Well, it had never ever happened again.

Cloud didn't know why he felt somewhat comfortable with the boy, or why he often thought about him since their encounter at the park. Either way, he had to get rid of Quistis for the time being. He just hugged Squall tighter, and feeling the brunet's uneasiness he whispered to him, "Don't you dare say anything brat."

Squall managed to force a small smile for the blond woman while his heart and mind were both screaming at him to leave. Quistis looked at the pair once more and a sad look took the place of her thoughtful one.

"Idiot," she muttered to Cloud and left.

Squall just looked at the woman wondering what the hell was going on, while noticing two very important things:

First, Cloud hadn't released him, even when the woman was now completely out of view.

And second, the blond had remembered his name. Why would he remember it when the previous night he had acted as if he hadn't even heard it?

Cloud himself knew one thing; he didn't want to let go of the brat yet, for some reason.


	3. Confusion And Answers

Hello everyone.

This is my first fanfic so go easy on me.

**Disclaimer:** Well this fanfic is based on the anime Gravitation, as you'll notice. You can say that this is gravitation kh version lols. There are some dialogues which have been taken from the anime, but some things are also changed. FF characters that are not in kh will also make an appearance. Of course I don't own anything!

Also a BIG THANKS to my beta, to the ones who read and/or faved/reviewed this story.

**Pairings: **CloudxSquall(Leon), RikuxSora and others later.

_**GRAVITATION**_

**CONFUSION AND ANSWERS**

Cloud found no reason to hold the 'brat' or Squall, as his name was, anymore. Quistis had left for sure. Yet, he didn't feel like releasing him from his embrace. The other's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes," Cloud answered and finally stopped hugging the younger man. Squall felt sorry for the woman, but then again it wasn't his business. "But this whole situation benefited you, didn't it?"

Squall glare at the man moving towards the door of the building. "What do you mean?" Squall asked suspiciously.

"Aren't you attracted to me?" Cloud asked him quite seriously.

Stormy eyes widened. _What the? _"What the? Of course not!"

"Oh please, stop denying it." That cold voice. Although Cloud didn't seem to care about the subject, he was still pretty sure that Squall felt something for him. The brunet felt like hitting the overconfident author. "When is your concert?"

"On the 17th. Zepp Tokyo."

"You want me to come and listen to that crappy love song?" Cloud was smiling again. The brunet gritted his teeth. Still he couldn't help but feel heat inside him, especially since the blond man hugged him. "Forget it." Cloud's voice had become extremely cold again. The smile was gone. Squall wished someone would save him form the harsh glare he was receiving. "I'm not interested in you. You're too young for me anyway." Cloud said and entered the building walking calmly to the elevator's doors.

_I'm not interested in you._

_You're too young for me?_

_What he hell!?_

Squall ran inside, managing to enter the elevator at the last moment. "You jerk!" What was that supposed to mean?" Squall had Cloud pushed against the wall, his hands holding tightly at the other's white shirt. The blond had just his eyes closed and looked indifferent but Squall knew better. "Stop insulting me already! Why are you doing this? Have I done anything to you? Why do you say these things? Why do you assume that I like you? Why do you act as if you hate me? Why do you have to say such provocative words? Why-?"

"If you don't shut your mouth—" Blue eyes opened, staring hard at Squall. The younger man took a step back, releasing his grasp at the blond's shirt. "—I'll shut it for you."

Squall didn't notice that he had reached the elevator's wall by backing away. To tell the truth, he was a little terrified by Cloud's glare. And his words made him blush a little, although he tried to deny any attraction that he might feel for that man. "Why, why, why, why…why do you have to ask me this?"

Cloud walked towards the brunet and trapped him in the corner. "He asked me the same thing."

_He? Who was 'he'? _Squall felt his blood freeze as Cloud touched his cheek. He looked at the blond man, not sure about what to expect next.

The blond man was also confused. He couldn't understand what this boy had that attracted him that much. Sure, he was really handsome, but…there was something about him.

Cloud leaned forward, Squall freezing in place, and kissed the brunet. Squall felt…he didn't know what he felt exactly. Just that he hadn't felt like this ever before.

--

"Squall! Dammit, Squall, open the door for me, will you!?" The brunet didn't move from his place on the floor, no matter how many times Paine pleaded or threatened him to let her in his room. "Damn…" Paine stared at the door.

Squall had come home in a bad mood the day before. He seemed confused and a little angry. Hadn't even talked to her, just said 'whatever' when she asked him if he had already eaten outside. He had locked himself in his room and didn't open the door. Paine would be less worried if the had at least talked to Riku. But the silver haired boy had called home to ask if Squall was all right, obviously worried that the brunet didn't answer his cell phone.

Paine looked at the clock. Riku should be here soon. At the sound of the doorbell, she smiled. Walking downstairs to open the door, she was making plans of murdering those who had upset her brother.

"Hey, Paine. What's up? I was worried. Is Squall angry at me or Axel for something?"

"I don't think so, Riku. Come inside, I'll call him—" The young girl was interrupted by the sound of a door opening and closing, Squall running downstairs, and exiting the house, heading to Riku's bike.

"Uh…Squall?"

"Come on Riku we'll be late for the rehearsal." At the questioning glances he received from both his friend and his sister he added, "Don't worry, I'm fine. I'll be back for lunch, sis."

"Ok, Squall. Be careful!"

Riku gave a signal to Paine that he will take care of the stubborn brunet and they head off.

--

Vaan looked at his watch. They were late. Looking through his sunglasses at the crowd of the airport, the successful producer noticed the two figures he was waiting for. The one was a blond man with kinda short hair and sunglasses wearing blue jeans, a green t-shirt and a blue jacket. The other person was taller, with brown long hair in a ponytail and a cowboy's hat on his head, sunglasses, blue jeans and a white shirt. Smiling he started to approach them. They were supposed to be discreet.

And everything would have been perfect if Tidus hadn't hugged him with such force that they fell on the floor.

Several faces turned towards them. Luckily for them, they still had their sunglasses on. The brown haired man just smiled and waved the people off , pointing at the two boys and mouthing 'clumsy.'

"Sorry, Vaan."

Vaan managed to get up and, although he had started to get pissed off, he couldn't stay mad at his long time friend. Smiling he greeted the brown haired man who had 'saved' them. "Thank you Mr. Kinneas. It must have been hard to watch over him."

"It's a manager's job," Irvine Kinneas answered smiling.

Vaan returned the smile and looked back at the blond man who was smiling at him. "Welcome back, Tidus."

--

"The rehearsal was good," Riku said to his best friend. "Will you tell me what happened now?" Squall glared at the wall nearby as if it was responsible for the things that happened to him lately. "…Squall?"

The brunet sighed and told Riku about the latest events with the…dumb arrogant sexy piece of an asshole as he called him.

"I see. I don't know, this guy doesn't seem to be good news to me."

"Same here."

"YOU IDIOTS!"

"Eh?" Both Squall and Riku turned to see a really pissed Axel looking angrily at them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Why aren't you rehearsing? The concert is today!"

"But we did rehearse!"

"Oh really? Since when is singing other songs considered rehearsal for a concert!?"

"Whatever." Squall rolled his eyes.

"What!?"

"Oh, come on, Axel; you like Nittle Grasper too, don't you?"

"Eh? Of course I do, but this isn't our point now."

"Aren't you a fan of them too?"

"Yes, I am, Squall, but that's not the—"

"And you seem to be a fan of Mr. Tomashi too," Riku said with a knowing smile.

Axel blushed. "Ok, I still am, but not like this!"

"Oh?"

"Well, there's someone else. Umm…"

"What? Who?"

"Since when are you so curious about my love life Riku?" Axel asked, getting pretty pissed.

"Oh, come on, it's fun and I'm bored. Now, tell us, since when 've you stopped having a crush on the president of the NG records please?"

"Stop it! That's not our—"

"Who are you guys?"

All three of them turned to see a very handsome silver haired youth. His hair reached his shoulders and he had deep green eyes. Two other silver haired guys were also with him. One of them had longer silver haired hair and was holding a guitar while the other had short spiked silver hair. They were smiling in a not-so-kind way.

"This stage is reserved for rehearsal for the whole day by our group, ASK."

"Oh, that's right!" Axel replied smiling and touching the back of his head. "But The Eagles also have permission to rehearse with you."

"'The Eagles?' I don't know them."

"Wha…?" _These idiots think very highly of themselves, damn these arrogant bastards _Axel was starting to feel annoyed. There was no way they hadn't heard that The Eagles were the opening band.

"The audience wants to see us. Who cares for the opening band?"

"What?" Squall glared at the leader of the group.

"Well, since the concert will begin with us, we'll have to make a good impression for both us and you. You see, we wouldn't want to embarrass you. The first big concert of ASK not having a good opening act would be a shame, don't you think? Unless you're afraid that the audience will start asking for us the rest of the concert?"

Kadaj gritted his teeth.

_Well done Riku_, Squall thought. His best friend had made the three members of ASK to shut their mouths. Idiots.

Kadaj felt very angry. He wouldn't permit them to embarrass him by saying any more. Yazoo and Loz were clearly pissed too. He opened his mouth to say something but the sound of steps stopped him. All of them turned to see a beautiful blond woman with sunglasses, blue jeans and a green shirt standing in front of them. She didn't look very happy. They kept looking at her wondering what she might want, she looked a bit strange, like she wanted to kill someone.

Squall thought that he had seen her before. Then he remembered.

FLASHBACK

Cloud just looked at him. Squall was starting to get pissed. He didn't like the way the other looked at him. It was like he wanted to…The brunet shook his head and opened his mouth to talk again when the door of the building opened and a very beautiful blond woman came out.

"Cloud, wait! Just hear me for a second, please—" The blonde paused and looked at Squall. She had blue eyes and wore a green skirt and a green top. Her hair reached a little under her shoulders and she had a strict look on her face; it was like she was scanning him.

"Who is he?" she asked the blond man.

"Well, let's go, Squall." Cloud winked at him and the brunet thought he was going to have a heart attack. What the…? "He's my date."

END FLASHBACKOh shit.

"Squall Leonhart. That's you, right?"

"…" Everyone looked at Squall. The brunet gave Riku a glance and the silver haired man understood immediately who that woman was.

"Come with me."

--

Now that Squall thought about it, he didn't really have a choice but to follow. Quistis, the blonde woman, had practically dragged him along even though he had pushed her and tried to release himself. Everyone was too shocked to 'save' him, especially Axel. Did he know her or something? The look on his face had been priceless; it was like he wanted to scream for help. The brunet wondered if he should feel afraid.

Raising an eyebrow, he looked at Quistis. She did seem dangerous and insane. She had brought him to a bar which was empty; she knew the owner and had asked him to close it for the day. This proved that she had it all planned.

"So you're Cloud's boyfriend right?"

_What now? If I tell her the truth, that Strife guy will probably kill me. If I tell her yes, then she will CERTAINLY kill me once she finds out that I lied to her. But then again, Cloud was the one to kiss me. It's been two days and I haven't seen him since. Although he called me 4 times. He probably found my number from the catalogue. I remember picking it up, hearing his voice and then shutting the phone to his face._

"Yeah." Squall hoped that everything would go well.

"I see. That's good then."

"Eh?"

"I want you to do me a favor. I'll pay you of course."

"What? Wait a minute!" Squall stood up. "Don't mind me with your business ok? I don't know what's going on between you too but I don't wanna be a part of it!"

"But you're his boyfriend." Quistis also stood up.

"So?"

"What do you mean so!? Since you're his boyfriend, a part of his business becomes yours; you can't stay completely out of it. Listen, I know Cloud, and I assure you that he's far too sweet with you. This means that something is going on. I don't know how long you too have been together, but I'm sure that if he wanted someone to help him with his family problems, then that someone would be you!"

Damn, she seemed really pissed. Wait…family problems? "Family?"

"Yes. But of course he never talks about his big sister."

"His…sister!?" That woman was Cloud Strife's sister!?

The door of the bar opened and a man walked in.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Quistis-san."

"It was time, Vaan."

Vaan?

Squall turned to see none other than Vaan Tomashi himself. Squall's eyes widened.

"Mr. Tomashi!"

"Hello, Mr. Leonhart." Vaan offered his hand for Squall to shake, but Quistis didn't allow this by slapping the brunet's hand.

"Ow. Are you crazy madam!?" The brunet glared at her.

"You won't become friends that easily."

"Friends?" _What is she talking about?_

"If you do what I tell you, _then_ I'll let you become friends with Vaan, and he'll promote your band." Quistis smiled.

"What?"

"Don't you want Vaan to help your band?"

"Mr. Tomashi doesn't do business like that!"

"Well, since he's my husband, I can change that"

"Husband?"

Vaan kept smiling without making any comment. What the? Didn't Axel say that Mr. Vaan was in love with Cloud Strife? But he was married to his sister. Maybe Axel was mistaken then. The brunet remembered Axel's shocked face when he had seen Quistis. No, he knew about her. Then that meant that…Vaan was in love with his sister's brother. Did she know that?

"Now, I want you to convince my dear brother."

_--_


End file.
